


Silent Night

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, To the Max, it's best if you've read at least the previous work in the series, it's just really tender, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Yuuri and Victor discuss their lives before they met and how much they mean to each other. Set at the end of Merry Christmas Darling (work published just before this one in the series). You don't have to read that, but I recommend you do.





	Silent Night

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Vitya.”

“No, I don’t think you understand, Yuuri. I _love_ you. Do you realize how amazing that is?”

“Well I didn’t think I was _that_ unloveable.”

“That’s not what I meant. Yuuuuriiiiii!”

“I know, Vitya.”

Silence fell over the bedroom for a moment and the couple let their legs tangle together while they thumbed over each other’s hips. They allowed themselves to stare at the other, the darkness of the night putting both their visages into shadow.

“I thought I was never going to find love.”

“Vitya?”

“Before meeting you, I didn’t think I would ever be able to find love. I thought I was so isolated from the world, merely something pretty to admire.”

“Vitya, you-“

“I know. I know,” Victor laughed and leaned in to give Yuuri a short kiss. “I know _now_ that I was merely waiting for you. I… I was asleep and just going through the motions. The ice was the only thing that made me feel truly human. The ice was the only place I was allowed to be me, even as I was acting for the world. But, _Yuuri,_ you were alive and vibrant and when we danced—”

“Oh not that again,” Yuuri said covering his face with his hands.

“Yes, again. Again and again. That was the night I was awakened. The night you reminded me that I existed for myself and not just for my fans or for sponsors or Russia but _me._ And for the first time I had hope that my life after skating wouldn’t be just reminiscing about the good old days or becoming depressed and obsolete. For the first time, I realized that I could have a _life_ that was actually _worth_ something. You made me feel this and for that, I will always be grateful to you. I will always cherish the light you bring to my life. Yuuri, I will always love you.”

Victor heard a light sniff and reached up to feel the tears slowly fall down his Yuuri’s face. “Yuurachka why are you crying?”

“Because you make me feel that way too! I thought I was just average. I’ve never been anything special. I was always a burden to my parents and I wasn’t ever a great friend. I only ever felt worth anything on the ice. But, you made me want more. When I failed, I thought that it was the end. I couldn’t reach you and so I had nothing to strive for. But you reached out to me, or, well,” Yuuri chuckled a bit and wiped more tears from his face, “I guess we reached out to each other, I had a second chance. And then,” Yuuri leaned in closer to rest his forehead against Victor’s, “we fell in love. And suddenly, my life opened up for me. For us. I am suddenly worth more to someone than how well I skate. More importantly, I am worth more to _myself_ than my skating ability and Victor? That is better than any gold medal I could have ever received.”

Victor leaned in the precious few inches to kiss Yuuri. It was slow and deep but no less full of intensity than their more passionate kisses. In it held all the thankfulness and relief that they had finally, _finally_ found each other and were in this moment together.

Around them the world was quiet. Calm. The pair continued to kiss until their eyes drooped and warmth and emotional exhaustion ushered them into dreamland.

 

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_‘Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I'm sorry this is so late. I underestimated how much family time was going to take over and man did it kick my ass. I have one more, so have some belated Christmas fluff and I'll do my best with the last one. Thank you for sticking around, if you have, for the series. Leave a comment I love seeing your reactions!


End file.
